les quatre se séparèrent
by minto.kro
Summary: quand les quatre seront réunis ,famine,guerre,mor et maladie...
1. Default Chapter

La pluie battait les vitres de la grande demeure, le vent mugissait au dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient... Le ciel s'assombrissait à mesure que le bruit de pas se rapprochait de la jeune fille. La peur lui serrait le ventre mais elle restait droite, face à la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague.

Les éclats de voix qui lui venaient du couloir la firent sursauter, trahissant l'angoisse qui la tiraillait..

Le ton monta... La discussion était de plus en plus agitée,soudain l'une des deux voix tonna derrière la porte en la frappant violemment :"Alwena si tu n'ouvres pas tout de suite cette porte je l'enfonce!!!" Les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissèrent et elle se tint au rebord de la fenêtre près de laquelle elle était postée, fermant les paupières pour retenir des larmes et elle murmura pour elle même: "va t'en Oswald... Va t'en, je t'en supplie..."

La voix reprit : "Ouvre cette porte sale garce !!!!" A cette interpellation elle senti monter en elle une profonde colère, elle se retourna brusquement et fondit vers la porte, la main sur la poignée, elle hésitait... Elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids... Une fois encore son frère gagnerait... "Va t'en!" cria-t-elle... Elle posa une main tremblante sur le panneau de bois vermoulu. Dehors un éclair déchira le ciel et un grondement sonore se fit entendre. "Je rentre Alwena..." fit la voix. Affolée, elle recula et vit avec horreur la clé tomber de la serrure et la poignée tourner. "Je suis entré" dit-il, un sourire amusé étirant son sinistre visage...

"Va t'en!" dit elle, les sourcils froncés... "Va t'en, tu n'es pas le bienvenue."

"Allons allons," dit l'intéressé plutôt amusé. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit à son frère chéri... on ne m'embrasse pas ?"

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par les épaules et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle se détacha de sa poigne et lui cracha au visage...

Furieux, Oswald la gifla. La jeune fille tomba à terre. "Il faudrait que quelqu'un t'apprennes à respecter tes aînés, soeurette..." fit il d'un ton glaçant, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. "Je vais t'apprendre..."dit-il.

Encore au sol, Alwena recula en rampant, horrifiée " HUGOOOOOO"cria-t-elle, haletante, "Hugo aide moi je t'en prie !"

L'homme qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte ne bougea pas, les bras croisés, impassible, il regardait se dérouler devant lui ce spectacle répugnant.

Elle arriva jusqu'à ses pieds et s'accrocha à sa jambe, il inspira difficilement et dit sur un ton sans appel: "Laisse la." Oswald, penché sur la jeune fille la dévisageait, leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Alwena avait fermé les yeux, et l'homme lui attrapa les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

Hugo réitéra: "Oswald je répète rarement les choses trois fois..."

L'expression d'Oswald se figea, il se redressa et fixa son frère.

-"Tu es de son côté?"

-"Elle n'est pas là pour ton bon plaisir."

-"Clisthma avait sa place parmi nous, pas elle... Ce n'est rien qu'une usurpatrice!"

-"Nous n'arriverons à rien sans elle..."

-"Nous n'arriverons à rien tout court!" coupa-t-il "Nous ne sommes plus que trois ! Que veux tu que nous fassions?"

Hugo regarda son frère, amusé: "Frérot, il faudra un jour que tu comprennes que dans le monde magique rien n'est irréversible... (il marqua un temps) Suis moi!"

Oswald passa devant son frère sans un regard à la jeune fille. Hugo tourna les talons et dit à son attention : "Nous n'accepterons pas de retard... Ce soir, 21 heures dans le hall."

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus lointains, seuls raisonnaient dans la chambre les sanglots d'Alwena, sa vue se brouilla et elle essuya sa bouche du revers de sa manche.

-"Alwena aliah elakto" cela signifiait "Alwena se vengera"

La jeune fille, toujours à terre, se laissa glisser sur le sol et s'allongea sur le dos. Elle fixait de ses deux yeux gris, à travers le trou béant du plafond, les nuages noirs qui s'amoncelaient au dessus du manoir.

-"Alwena aliah elakto"

Un éclair scinda en deux le ciel et un coup de tonnerre fit trembler les vitres...

o

o

oo

o

o

Deux yeux gris fixaient avec attention la jeune fille...elle tourna la tête de côté et continua de regarder son reflet.

Ce qu'elle voyait ne parut pas lui déplaire et lui tira même un sourire satisfait.

Alwena se tenait droite, et les boucles brunes qui ornaient son visage continuaient de tomber en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées.

D'un simple coup de baguette ses cheveux entrelacés de fils d'or se relevèrent en un chignon délicat d'où s'échappait avec grâce quelques mèches. Elle souligna ensuite ses deux yeux gris par un trait noir et se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise. La demoiselle se déplaça vers sa commode, esquissant avec grâce quelques pas de danse, tourna sur elle même et finit son jeu, droite, devant sa garde robe.

La jeune fille fit un mouvement de poignet circulaire et les robes sortirent de l'armoire pour se disposer en ronde. Elle fit mine de tourner quelque chose dans l'air et les robes se mirent à tourner les unes derrière les autres, se présentant à tour de rôle, elle claqua des doigts, interrompant le spectacle, allongea la main et pointa son index vers une longue robe noire étroite et à fines bretelles. L'horloge montrait neuf heures moins cinq, elle s'assit de côté près de la fenêtre, jetant un regard triste dans la campagne écossaise.

"Alwena tu es prête ?" dit une voix derrière la porte.

"J'arrive" répondit elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Hugo qui lui proposait son bras."Tu es éblouissante", lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.

Ils traversèrent le couloir silencieusement. Les personnages des tableaux arrêtaient leur jeux, leur danse, leurs occupations pour se pencher à leur cadre et observer la jeune femme passer sans bruit, le visage triste, la tête baissée. Derrière elle, Alwena laissait les peintures admiratives, chaque tableau échangeait impressions et commentaires avec le voisin. Les enfants couraient de tableaux en tableaux pour suivre la marche de la jeune fille...

Arrivé au bout du couloir, Hugo tourna vers elle un visage fatigué. "Je suis désolé..."dit -il en un souffle.

Inquiète, elle posa sa main contre sa joue, il ferma les yeux. "Hugo, ça va?"

"j'irai mieux quand tt sera fini..." Il marqua un temps. "On y va?"

"ai-je le choix?" dit-elle, résignée.

Ils descendirent tous les deux le grand escalier de marbre jusqu'à la salle de réception qui avait déjà était envahi par une foule de sorciers, Oswald les attendait en bas. "Tu crois pouvoir passer pour quoi dans cette tenue? tu n'es qu'une traînée..."

Hugo émit un grognement bestial. "Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà fait assez ?"dit-il en serrant les dents.

-"je sais qu'il s'agit de la pleine lune Hugo mais contrôle tes pulsions... nous dînerons tard ce soir. Mais nous serons comblés..."

Il s'éloigna d'eux deux et parti vers un couple de vieux sorciers en les saluant amicalement.

-"Je peux te laisser un instant Alwena ... ?"

-"Bien sûr Hugo. Ne t'inquiète pas... Va !"

La jeune fille évolua dans la salle sous le regard attentif d'un homme mûre aux longs cheveux bruns et au regard malicieux.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar où elle demanda un verre.

-"Mademoiselle Twinton?"

Elle tourna la tête déconcertée vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellée...

-"Puis-je me permettre ?"dit-il en tendant la main. "Dumbledore... Albus Dumbledore."

-"Enchanté monsieur. Je crois qu'il est inutile que je me présente à mon tour..."

Oswald surgit et attrapa sa soeur par la taille. "Veuillez m'excuser monsieur, je vous enlève un court instant ma soeur !" dit-il, un sourire mielleux sur le visage.

Il l'emmena dans un coin de la salle, une main dans son dos.

-"Que veux-tu?" dit-elle d'un ton froid.

-"Tu es prête à me donner ce que je veux...?" Elle essaya de partir.

-"Un scandale serait mal vu dans une réception de cette ampleur", lui chuchota-t-il content.

Dumbledore s'était approché d'eux...

Elle prit son frère par les épaules et fit quelques pas jusqu'à Dumbledore. "Tenez monsieur, je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà présenté mon frère... dit-elle tout en continuant de fixer Oswald...

-"Non en effet..."

-"Oswald Twinton." Elle marqua un temps. "Albus Dumbledore" répondit-elle, le regard planté dans celui de son frère

Ce dernier soutint le regard de sa sœur, puis aprés quelques instants détourna la tête vers Dumbledore. "Enchanté monsieur..." Il jeta un bref regard à sa soeur, "Au regret de vous laisser précipitamment... Nous nous reverrons je l'espère dans la soirée !"

-"J'en suis sûr" répondit Albus.

Oswald tourna les talons et sa silhouette fut engloutie par la masse des invités.

Elle détourna le regard de son frère une fois qu'elle ne le voyait plus.

-"Pardonnez leurs, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font..." La voix grave de Dumbledore la tira de ses rêveries.

-"Excusez moi?" dit-elle, interdite.

-"Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir les sauver... Ils le savent, ils vous maltraitent pour cela, à travers vous, ce sont eux qu'ils voient, ils se punissent..."

-"Je..."

-"Vouloir se sacrifier pour sa famille est très noble mademoiselle, mais rien ne vous oblige à encourir toute cette violence, votre frère jouit du trésor le plus précieux ici bas... Le libre arbitre. Il ne veut pas être sauvé, vous ne pouvez aller à l'encontre de sa décision."

Alwena resta un instant sans voix... Son esprit ne fonctionnait plus, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Elle... Comment savait-il ? Pourquoi lui disait-il tout ceci ? Ca ne le regardait pas !...

-"Au delà de vous et de vos propres sentiments," poursuivit-il, "il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous, vous êtes destinée à de grandes choses, vous devriez faire un choix, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour l'humain, qu'il jouisse à jamais du même trésor que votre frère..."

Elle clôt ses paupières un instant, la bouche ouverte, prête à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'homme s'était volatilisé...

Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite et tourna enfin sur elle même. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du jeune homme..

o

o

oo

o

o

La réception s'était finie tard....Elle détacha son chignon, laissant se dérouler ses cheveux jusqu'à sa taille. Tout en montant les marches du grand escalier de marbre, elle enlevait délicatement les longs gants qui enserraient ses bras...Titubant de sommeil, elle s'engagea dans les couloirs du manoir, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de sa chambre, elle entendit un cri déchirant. Elle sursauta, le cri venait de la chambre au fond du couloir, elle entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, esquissa un pas puis finalement la claqua et s'approcha doucement de la mystérieuse chambre...

Elle était arrivée au bout du couloir, devant une porte close. Le souffle court, elle posa la main sur la poignée et colla sa tête contre le panneau de bois. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la maison...

Elle n'avait pas le droit de pénétrer cette chambre. Elle le savait, Oswald venait se réfugier dans cette pièce assez régulièrement. Il violait chaque jour son intimité et pénétrait dans sa chambre mais l'interdiction formelle de profaner le sanctuaire de ce dernier ne révélait pas du domaine de la violation de la vie privée, mais dune loi intransigeante, d'une règle sans appel qui, si elle était violée appelait à de terribles sanctions.

Tremblante, elle tourna la poignée de la porte qui acheva de s'ouvrir seule dans un grincement... Alwena avança dans la pénombre, à mi chemin du centre de la pièce et tenta d'en discerner l'intérieur. Au moment même où elle fit un pas de plus pour observer d'assez prés une forme sombre, des torches aux quatre coins de la pièce s'embrasèrent dans un crépitement bruyant, et la porte se referma en claquant derrière elle.


	2. la fuite

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit son frere,une main sur la porte,l'autre dans la poche,un sourire amusé sur les lévres...

-"c gentil de venir me dire bonsoir..."dit t'il d'une voix lasse..

Il se tenait droit,les premiers boutons de sa chemise déboutonnés et son noeud papillon défait.

-"Oswald.. ce.. ce n'est pa du tout ce que tu crois je.. j'ai cru entendre quelqu'un.. je.. "elle savanca de la porte pour s'en aller mais son frère la retint par le bras..

"Lâche moi ..."

Il ne répondit rien mais esquissa un sourire et serra plus fort.

-"Lâche moi tu me fais mal..."

-"bien ..."dit-il simplement .Tout en la lachant il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le fauteuil au fond de la pièce.

Alwena tourna la poignée vers la droite,la gauche..alternativement et plus vite.. elle frappa la porte,souffla et se retourna vers le fauteuil dans lequel oswald s'était assis..

-"Oswald.."

-"Oui"dit il sortant le nez de son livre.Il avait presque l'air inofensif comme ça.. ses lunettes lui tombaient du nez,il souriait,un livre sur les genoux...

"alor alwena..? j'attend qu'y a til?" dit t-il doucement..

-"La porte est fermée ..."

-"ah?"dit til faussemet surpris

elle le regarda longuement puis dit d'une voix claire,détachant toutes les syllabes"je veux la clé oswald"Il soutint son regard sans un mot.

exaspérée elle détourna la tete et son regard se posa sur une clé dorée posée sur le manto de la cheminée.

Elle croisa le regard d'oswald et commenca à traverser la piece...ses talons claquaient sur le sol,le temps été suspend.

Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la clé oswald rit.

alwena se retourna lentement

-"Ne prend pas cette clé..." dit til dans un souffle

Elle le regarda fixement et avanca la main vers le petit objet doré.

Alors oswald, furieux se leva faisant tomber son livre et fit un mouvement de main de droite a gauche qui envoya alwena a l'autre bout de la piece.

A plat ventre haletante elle leva le tête vers lui,des cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux...

Les dents serrées le dos courbé il la regardait fixement

-"Qui crois tu être.. "dit til en détachant chaque mot" pour troubler.. mon repos!!!?"cria til.Le mot raisonna dans la grande demeure faisant vibrer les fenêtres...

"Toute la journée"fit til en avançant.. "tu me regarde avec tes yeux,tu me regardes .."souffla til"ces yeux me disent que je suis un monstre..ils me crient coupable!..."il marqua un temps.."je te dégoute alwena.. "il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre.. "je te dégoute..?"

La jeune fille tenta de se relever une main sur son ventre,s'apuyant sur son bras droit,mais elle seffondra en un sanglot réprimé.

Il caressa ses cheveux"Tu a les yeux de mes victimes...lui murmura til dans loreille.. tu a leur yeux en ce moment même"elle sentit une larme tomber sur sa joue.."tu as ce regard qui se veut fier,tu as ce regard terrifié au moment où le courage et la vie quitte l'être le plus fort..

elle tourna ses deu yeux vers lui et une larme coula..

-"Ne me regarde pas!!! "cria til.

Il se leva brusquement et alla se réfuguier dans la pénombre de la piéce,seulement éclairée par un rayon de lune.

"ne me regarde pas"dit til alors pour lui..

Il enleva ses lunettes,les posa sur létagere et ébouriffa ses cheveux..

"alwena pardonne moi"dit til..

Il posa sa veste sur un fauteuil et s'assit dos au mur à coté delle,encore étalée par terre,tremblante.

"je ne sais pas.. "di'il difficilement,les yeux brillants.."pourquoi.. je te fais.. ça.."

mais il tourna la tete d'un mouvemen vif et dit..

"oui.. biensur.. pourquoi ca devrait être toujours de ma faute?.. il a raison.. tu nous provoques.."

Leur deux corps étaient éclairés par la lumiere de la lune que diffusait la fenetre ouverte.Le vent faisait bougeait les rideaux blancs...

"c'est de TA fote.."

Lentement il leva ses deux mains et toucha son visage..le regard fixé devant lui.

Alwena c'était levée et avancait, frolant les murs,vers la porte.Bruquement il se tourna la vit et se jeta sur elle,alwena esquissa le coup mais il la prit a la gorge,la bloquant contre le mur,"tu essayais de partir...?"dit til la regardran droit dans les yeux.... elle sentait son souflle sur son visage..

"je pourrai te tuer alwena.. tu le sais.. tu le sens?"demanda til en apuyant sur sa gorge..

Une larme glissa de ses yeux gris et tomba sur le sol ,a ce moment là une fenêtre s'ouvrit et oswald tourna la tête,elle le frappa à la tête avec un livre,prit la clé,et ouvrit la porte à la volée.Elle courait dans le long couloir,se cognant au mur,tombant se relevant..elle l'entendit rire derriere elle...

-"alwenaaaaa" l'appela t-il sur un ton léger.."alwena j'arrive!"

haletante,.. arrivée au bou du couloir elle devala l'escalier;elle entendait les pas de son frere derrière elle..

elle avancait,chancelante vers une porte.. en bois,vieille,un anno en métal pour poignée.. elle la tourna,klaka la porte derriere elle,et s'adossa au pano de bois,essouflée,sanglotante.

La piece était sombre.. les murs étaient en pierre,seule une petite lucarne munie de barreaux de fer laissait pénétrer la lune...alors qu'alwena s'était avancée dans la pièce et avait atrapé les barreaux de ses deux mains tremblantes.Une forme bougea derrière elle..Elle posait sa tête contre les barreaux quand elle entendit un grognement qui la fit sursoter. La masse velue ondulait vers elle dans un râle terrifiant...

elle recula tremblante touchant le mur,cherchant à tatons dans la pénombre la porte qui menait a l'extérieur du château..Elle s'enfuit.. le loup garou à ses trousses courant du plus vite qu'elle put,elle entra dans le bois,les branches arachant sa robe,griffant sa peau,elle courait pied nue,elle s'arreta près d'un arbre haletante.Non loin de l'endroit ou elle s'était arêtée elle entendit une branche craquer.. elle trébucha et reprit sa course sans se retourner..elle était maintenant sortie du bois et la campagne écossaise soffrait à elle,baignée par la clarté de la lune..le loup se jeta sur elle la fit tomber a terre et tous deux roulèrent jusqu'en bas de la pente.

"ruentem suscipiunt" dit elle.. le loup fit entendre des jappements et recula de quelques pas..

elle n'arriverait pas à le retenir longtemps.. toujours à terre elle essaya de ramper mais le loup lui attrapa la cheville.Alors qu'elle croyait venir la fin le loup la lâcha.

Oswald venait de le fraper avec une branche."Va ten alwena..je m'occupe d'hugo"

elle resta muette..."va ten!!!"lui cria til..

Alor ,prenant sur elle,elle se leva et courut.. courut encore,fuyant encore,...alor qu'elle séloignait vivement de ses frères elle entendit oswald lui crier.."ALWENA!!!!!PARDONE MOI!ALWENA!.. PARDONE MOI JE TEN " le bruit de sa voix fut interrompus par un craquement d'os et un hurlement de douleur déchira la nui,troublant son silence...

Alwena se retourna bruskement"OSWALD!!"

Alor la silhouette du loup se détachant sur cette lune pleine.. ronde,brillante,tachée de san,hurla a la mor...

elle fit quelques pas en arrière,horrifiée et tomba inanimée dans la lande.. a quelques pas d'une voie ferrée

O

o

o

o

OoO

o

o

o

O

voilà encore un chapitre trop court qui s'achève trop vite.. bon le trois arrive bientôt


End file.
